


Bumblebee

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Antonio comes home to find Marcus waiting for him with a surprise.
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

> it has been way too long since I last wrote Banana Split! I still very much love these two together and there will be more about them soon!
> 
> Big thank you to my Banana Split fren Laura for not minding my rambling about them jsjs🥺🥺❤❤

Antonio yawned, tiredly shuffling into his apartment. His body felt heavy and exhausted, the race in the hot temperatures having drained him of all his energy.

"You're back." A soft, familiar voice called out from the kitchen. Antonio dropped his suitcase near the door and walked over to the kitchen, smiling when he found Marcus at the stove. 

"Hey darling." Antonio said with a tired smile, curling his arms around Marcus from behind and snuggling his face into the man's back. He breathed in deeply, smiling at the Swede's familiar smell. "I missed you." Tonio added softly. Marcus turned around, bringing Antonio close to his chest and tilting his head up for a soft kiss. 

"I missed you too babydoll." Marcus purred against his lips, hand rubbing over Antonio's back. Antonio eventually pulled away from the Swede's lips, although a bit reluctantly, and nuzzled his head into Marcus's shoulder.

"I'm tired." He mumbled with a sigh. Marcus hummed, fingers gently tugging the elastic out of the ponytail Antonio was wearing his long hair in. Tonio chuckled softly as Marcus carded his fingers through the man's hair.

"You love my hair loose, mhm?" Tonio teased, looking up. Marcus gently tugged on the soft strands.

"You are absolutely gorgeous." The Swede replied, kissing the tip of Antonio's nose. Antonio blushed lightly, before quickly kissing Marcus more firmly, swiping his tongue across the seam of Marcus's lips to ask for entrance. Marcus hummed softly but pulled away.

"Why don't you eat something while I run you a bath?" He purred, nuzzling Antonio's cheek. Antonio smiled.

"Will you be joining me?" He purred softly. Marcus winked. 

"As if I would ever pass up on an opportunity to see my beautiful boyfriend naked." He grinned in answer, patting Antonio's ass lightly before heading off to the bathroom. 

Antonio turned to the stove, taking a bowl and scooping in some of the pasta Marcus had prepared for him. There was a dirty bowl already in the sink so Tonio knew Marcud didn't have to eat anymore.

He could hear the Swede rummaging around in the bathroom, humming quietly as he opened and closed some cabinets. Antonio, now curious, ate quickly, before grabbing two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. 

"Can I come in?" Antonio asked as he neared the bathroom. 

"One second…" Marcus muttered. "Yeah, come in darling." He purred. Antonio opened the door and stepped inside. The bathtub had been filled with warm water and a ton of foam which smelled subtly of roses and strawberries. Some candles had been placed around the bathroom and next to the bath, Antonio could see a bowl of his favourite chocolates.

"Ah yes wine! I almost forgot!" Marcus smiled, taking the glasses and the bottle from Antonio and placing them down next to the bath as well. Antonio still stood in the doorway, completely speechless.

"Did I miss our anniversary?" Tonio asked wearily, instantly starting to panic. Marcus rushed over to him, placing his hands on Antonio's cheeks as he chuckled fondly at the Italian.

"No baby, I just wanted to spoil you today." Marcus soothed. Antonio smiled gently, placing his hand on Marcus's cheek.

"Ti amo, Marcus." he sighed happily. Marcus grinned his sweet, lopsided smile.

"I love you too." He answered, pressing a chaste kiss to Tonio's lips. "Now, get undressed." He added with a wink, already taking off his own shirt. Antonio rolled his eyes but undressed as well, giggling as Marcus pulled him close once they were both naked. 

"So beautiful." Marcus sighed. Antonio blushed shyly.

"You're not too bad yourself." He chuckled. Marcus winked and let go of him, kneeling next to the bath and opening the bottle of wine. Antonio stood next to him, gently tracing the birthmarks scattered over Marcus's back and shoulder blades. Marcus poured them both a glass of wine before stepping into the bathtub, sitting down and gesturing to the area in front of him.

"Come here." He said gently. Antonio bit his lip, trying to cover himself a little as he stepped into the hot water. Marcus placed a hand on his hip to keep him from slipping as Antonio slowly sank into the hot water, sighing contentedly. Marcus tugged him back to his chest, but Antonio shook his head.

"Wait, I don't want to get my hair wet." He muttered, staying on his knees as he tied his hair into a messy bun on the top of his head. Marcus pouted a little, but busied himself trailing kisses over the back of Antonio's shoulders as the Italian ensured all his long locks were safe from the water. 

"Stop that!" Antonio giggled as Marcus's kisses moved down along his spine, one of the Swede's large hands running down over his stomach.

"Mmhm I'm just appreciating my beautiful bumblebee." Marcus whispered. Antonio turned a deep red. Ever since Marcus had found out about the Italian's love for bees, he had insisted on using 'Bumblebee' as a nickname. 

It made Antonio weak at the knees every time. Antonio carefully sat down now, leaning back against Marcus's chest and humming contentedly as the Swede's arms instantly wrapped around him. 

He heard Marcus unwrap a chocolate and parted his lips when Marcus held it in front of his mouth. 

"God these are so good." Antonio groaned as he ate the sweet treat. Marcus smiled, kissing his temple.

"You need to stop making those little noises or I can't promise your hair stays dry." Marcus whispered hotly in Antonio's hair. Antonio swallowed thickly, tilting his head back and fluttering his eyelashes innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." he said in a breathless voice, nudging his nose against Marcus's jaw. Marcus narrowed his eyes a little, but then simply smiled, lightly brushing their lips together.

He then brought his hand down flat onto the water's surface, causing foam and water to splash up over them. Antonio gasped as his hair got wet in process, and pouted a bit grumpily as he patted at the top of his head. 

"Oh come on baby, I did warn you." Marcus purred, kissing the sensitive spot behind Antonio's ear. Antonio turned with a frown on his face, but found he could not stay angry as Marcus grinned back at him, blue eyes sparkling mischievously. 

"You're silly." Antonio tutted, but relaxed back into Marcus's hold again. Marcus's hands rested on his stomach and Antonio placed his own over it, rubbing the man's palms with his thumbs. 

"I miss you so much every time we're apart. It's unfair we never got to race together." Antonio muttered suddenly, breaking the moment of silence. "I want these moments more often, not just once or twice a month when we happen to be on the same continent." He added more quietly. Marcus sighed, holding Antonio a bit tighter. 

"I miss you a lot too." The Swede admitted. "But I… I don't know how to change that without one of us quitting racing." He added. Antonio turned his head to look at Marcus as best as he could.

"I would never ask you to stop, and I don't want to quit either. I just- I do sometimes look forward to the time we get to spend together when we both retire." He muttered, looking down again and nervously brushing his hand through the last of the foam on the water. Marcus hummed, kissing the crook of Antonio's neck.

"Me too." He answered gently. "I can't wait to grow old with you, to get a small cottage in the middle of nowhere where you can keep bees, and we can get a dog, or cats and maybe a little one…" he whispered. Antonio sighed.

"I want all of that." He whispered, a tender smile playing on his lips, "But I can be patient." He agreed, bringing Marcus's hand up to press a kiss to his fingers. Marcus moved to sit up, Antonio rolling onto his knees and turning around to face him. 

"I love you, Bumblebee." Marcus purred. "You know that right?" Antonio smiled as Marcus pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Of course I know." He answered. "And I love you too." He added, hand curling around the back of Marcus's neck to tug him into a firm kiss.

"You taste like chocolate." Marcus purred happily, swiping his tongue along Antonio's bottom lip. Antonio let him deepen the kiss, pressing closer to his Swede. He felt Marcus's half hard cock press up against his thigh and chuckled.

"You really were affected by my sighs." He teased. Marcus winked.

"And the fact you were all pressed up against me." He added. Antonio gave him a tender smile, chuckling as Marcus was already toying with the elastic in his hair again.

"I'm not taking it out as long as we're in this bathtub." He warned. Marcus smirked.

"Then I better get you out, dry you off and carry you to bed, mhm?" Marcus purred. "So I can show you properly how much I missed you." Antonio bit his bottom lip and nodded, letting Marcus lead him out of the tub. 

He sighed happily as Marcus rubbed him dry with one of their soft towels, the Swede drying himself off quickly too before scooping Antonio up his arms bridal style to carry him to their bedroom. 

"My beautiful Bumblebee." Marcus purred as he crawled over Antonio on the bed, the Italian pulling him down until their bodies were flush together. Antonio gasped softly. 

"Show me then, how much you missed me." He whispered, letting his legs spread so Marcus could settle between his thighs. Marcus grinned mischievously and did just that.

They barely slept all night, and even though Antonio had been exhausted when he had arrived home, he hadn't minded.

Having Marcus so incredibly close energised him more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic  
> I regularly take prompts there that mostly never quite make it to ao3 (cos am lazy) so if you want some extra content, you can take a look there👀  
> Requests welcome!


End file.
